LAPSO DE TIEMPO
by Phantom Scale
Summary: Equestria evoluciono, ahora era una industrial y tecnológica nación. Un rey que gobierna la nueva Equestria el cual, era justo, pero con un secreto. La enseñanza de la magia estaba prohibida ahora, algunos la practicaban pero en las sombras. Curiosidad de unicornio lo que la llevo a cuestionar la veracidad del rey. Emprendiendo un viaje, no a donde, sino a cuando.


_Capitulo 1:_** Estudios y estudios**

* * *

><p>En una habitación escasamente iluminada, solo por una pantalla, con imágenes antiguas representando un libro, pero narrada por una voz artificial. Una pony de crin amarillo y celeste, de pelaje naranja y ojos del mismo color de su crin, se levantaba lentamente del asiento en el que estaba, quien investigaba sobre hechos de la antigüedad, en vez de estar inventando algo probablemente. Porque eso era lo que los unicornios hacían ahora.<p>

Apago la pantalla la cual aún narraba los hechos y automáticamente se encendieron las luces de la habitación, estando ahora mejor iluminada. Se distinguía cada objeto que contenía: una cama, con una sábana color salmón y almohadas blancas, pero desordenada, una mesa de noche al lado hecha de madera, una mesa en frente casi tan grande como la cama, solo contenía una tableta holográfica una mano robótica (una especie de robot ayudante) y otros artilugios electrónicos. La máquina que proyectaba la pantalla tenía un marco, con una foto de ella acompañada de un pony mayor, era su padre, quien no estaba más con ella.

—¡Esto se vuelve más ridículo cada vez que lo escucho! -Decía ella con expresión cansada e irritada, debido a que eran altas horas de la noche, cerca del amanecer.

—No entiendo porque la academia quiere que aprendamos esta... "historia" -Cambiando su expresión a enfado.

—Es inútil, además es como si faltarán datos. Si lo único que hacemos los unicornios es crear. -Moviéndose hacia su mesa de "trabajo". Empezó a levitar con su magia distintas placas (como las que tiene una computadora de escritorio) y a compilarlo. Convirtiéndose en un pequeño dispositivo.

Su expresión de enfado desaparecía mientras agrupaba cada vez más, parecía que utilizar su magia la relajaba. Luego de un momento el pequeño dispositivo se convirtió en una "maquina" pero aún sostenida por su magia. Se sentía feliz, pero el sueño le pesaba más, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y justo antes de que cayera dormida, algo golpea a su ventana, la cual estaba bloqueada y cubierta por una cortina celeste. La sorpresa hizo que perdiera la concentración y la maquina se disolviera, literalmente, ahora eran cenizas. Diciendo la palabra "Limpieza". Un robot con una pequeña aspiradora sale de un compartimento y las limpia.

Curiosa se acerca a la ventana, quita la protección del mismo, y luego corre las cortinas. El cristal era tan transparente que parecía que no estaba ahí. Al ver que no había nadie, iba a correrlas otra vez. Pero en ese instante, una Pegaso de crin naranja y pelaje azul marino, pega su rostro al cristal abriendo su boca, parecía estar diciendo algo, pero no podía oírla, el cristal evitaba el ingreso del sonido de su voz.

Quitando el cristal, la Pegaso salta sobre ella, bastante entusiasta.

—¿No estas emocionada Octarine? -Dijo levantándose.

—¿Porque lo estaría Dreamy?

—¡Porque mañana es la inauguración de los juegos de Equestria! Prácticamente hoy, ya que son las 4 de la mañana, y no pude dormir porque estaba... -Dreamy continuaba hablando, pero Octarine estaba muy cansada que dejó de oírla, había estado estudiando todo ese día, las únicas veces que salió fue a almorzar y ocasionalmente cuando quería un poco de aire fresco. Pero continuo sus estudios.

—¡Oye! -Exclamó Dreamy.

—Mm... Lo siento no he dormido mucho estos días y... -Bostezó.

—¿Estudiando para ese examen verdad?

—Si, lo único que quiero es poder salir de la academia y así me sentiré libre al fin. -Dijo dudosa.

—¿Pero? -Pero pierdo las ganas de estudiar esta historia, aunque obligada tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Y que tiene eso de malo? Tu siempre fuiste la mejor de la academia y no creo que este examen cambie eso. Guiña un ojo y Octarine le responde con una sonrisa

—Si, pero, aun así, esto es extraño. -Enciende el proyector. —Para mí es muy fácil notar que hay huecos en la información. -Retrocediendo en las que parecían páginas de un libro, llego a una donde había cuatro siluetas. —Mira, aquí dice que, en la antigüedad, y desde que se descubrió Equestria, existían tres tipos de ponys: unicornios, pegasos y terrestres. El cuarto tipo era una especie de combinación entre pegaso y unicornio. Pero no dice su nombre. -Interesada al escuchar lo que dijo, Dreamy se acerca más.

—Pero ¿Tú crees que de verdad haya existido?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero... -Abriendo otro archivo de información. —Mira, aquí dice que esa raza había desaparecido, así simplemente. Y que en su estadía habían gobernado Equestria durante mil años, antes de la llegada de Lord Syth.

—¿Mil años? -Dice Dreamy impactada. —¿Cómo puede vivir un pony mil años?

—Tampoco dice nada al respecto y eso es lo extraño. ¿Qué tal si... -En ese momento antes de decir lo que pensaba, sonó una alarma la cual sabía que era el llamado de su academia. (que era casi tan molesta como una alarma que advierte de bombardeos) que indicaba que ya era hora de asistir. —¡Oh no! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Aun no terminé de estudiar, me distraje, ahora que voy a... -Dreamy la interrumpe con su casco

—Tranquila Octarine, lo harás bien, siempre lo hiciste. -Dice animándola.

—Tienes razón. Gracias. -Se acerca a Dreamy y le da un abrazo, ella responde con afecto. Se despidieron y Dreamy salió por la ventana mirando hacia Octarine haciendo un gesto con sus cascos, ella sabía que significaba - Una vez Dreamy se fue, Octarine activa los cristales otra vez y solo corre las cortinas, luego se arregla un poco y sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p>En una casa normal como las que son comunes en Equestria, una serena cabaña. ¿Dónde está? No, sino ¿Cuándo esta? Retrocederemos en el tiempo, hace mil años.<p>

En esa cabaña habitaba una alegre familia de unicornios, empecemos por un pequeño potro, él tenía la melena gris en un tono oscuro, y el pelaje blanco. Estaba revisando unos libros y haciendo unas anotaciones en pergaminos, y luego colocándolos en montones de ellos, apilados con sus etiquetas que describían varios hechizos. También con los libros cada uno de ellos era más grande que el anterior y también de distintos colores.

—Mitly Shades, Furniture Shield, Astral Wings y Forge Spirits. Muy bien, creo que debería de empezar con esos. -La habitación en la que se encontraba era como una biblioteca pero que contenía una cama, también era su habitación. Mientras volvía a ordenar sus libros y a guardar los hechizos que eligió, entro una pony alta de melena blanca como la nieve, y pelaje rojo carmesi.

—¡Bold Force, es hora de comer! -Dijo con su voz suave.

—Claro madre, enseguida bajo.

—¿Y podrías despertar a tu hermano? Te lo agradecería. -Dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

—Y... ¡Listo! Ahora tengo que ir con... con tono de pereza Ah.. Syth. -Saliendo de su habitación, sube por las escaleras que estaban al lado. Llego a la habitación de su hermano y toco la puerta, esta se abrió sola no estaba cerrada. —Em... Syth, ¿Estas ahí? Empujo la puerta y entro -El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era a través de una cortina mal cerrada, Bold se acerca a ella, tropezando ocasionalmente con algunos objetos que se encontraban en el suelo.

Abre las cortinas -La luz ingresa a la habitación como un flash,las cosas se veían mejor, habían pergaminos con dibujos que no entendía, libros y unos artilugios que tampoco entendía, era lo que hacia su hermano mayor, después de cada día en la escuela de magia. El siempre se metía en su habitación a hacer esas cosas, ocasionalmente salia porque decidía molestar a Bold o a comer algo.

—¿Que haces aquí Bold? -Dijo con una voz ronca.

—Em.. M-mama me dijo que te dijera q-que ya es hora de comer. -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si entrabas a mi habitación sin tocar?

—S-si pero yo... -En ese momento una "cosa" se apareció de repente frente a el que colgaba del techo, asustandolo fuertemente, y dio un fuerte grito.

—Jajaja. ¡No puedo creer que cayeras otra vez! Y otra vez es divertido verte gritar. -Dijo riéndose y quitándose lo que parecía ser una mascara, mecánica, pero a cualquiera le asusta algo repentino.

—Ya sabia que eras tu. -Dijo levantándose.

—Si... -Dijo sarcástico. —Tu grito de bebe me dice otra cosa.

—Ya cállate Syth, tenemos que bajar a comer.

—Si, si. En un momento bajo. -Mientras el hacia algo en su mesa.

-Curioso Bold se acerca a el. —¿Que haces?

—Solo observa.

Mientras Syth seguía agrupando sus placas iba tomando forma (un robot con unas hélices) cada vez mas compleja, Bold estaba impresionado, no tenia idea de lo que hacia pero, conociéndolo y sabiendo que había hecho cosas grandiosas antes. Al decir que ya había terminado lo "encendió" con su magia y empezó a limpiar y recoger cada cosa tirada en el suelo de la habitación, pergaminos y libros, ordenándolas en sus estanterías y también a abrir las cortinas para que ingrese mas luz, seguía y seguía ordenándolo todo. Cuando termino la habitación ahora se parecía a la de Bold ordenada y limpia, regreso a donde habia empezado y Syth lo apaga con su magia de nuevo.

—Genial, ¿No? -Dijo Syth orgulloso.

-Bold estaba boquiabierto, quedo impresionado por esa demostración. —Si, es genial. ¿Como es que haces esas cosas sin tu magia?

—Pues... Es un secreto hermanito. -Dijo acercándose a el y despeinando su crin con el casco.

—Jaja siempre lo fue.

—¡Niños! -Se escucha la voz de su madre llamándolos.

—Mejor bajemos ya Syth.

—Si, me muero de hambre. -Ambos salen de la habitación, Syth abrazaba a Bold.

* * *

><p>Buenos días tardes y noches, cualquiera sea la hora en la que estén leyendo esto.<p>

Este es mi primer fanfic, el cual espero que les este gustando hasta ahora, no se revela mucho de lo que pasa mas adelante pero es como una introduccion a los personajes y protagonistas. Los personajes de la serie aparecerán mas adelante no se preocupen *guiño*

Me despido por ahora y espero sus reviews.


End file.
